


Maybe I won’t go for a run this morning

by HyperfixatedThoughts



Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, Sex Jokes, Sleepy Cuddles, needy, needy taron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperfixatedThoughts/pseuds/HyperfixatedThoughts
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Maybe I won’t go for a run this morning

*Alarm blaring*

taron groans as he hears richards alarm blaring, as it does every morning the man is over.

"why do you have to run at such an ungodly hour." he again groans as he smacks at the mans phone to try get the alarm to turn off.

"ill have you know since dating you ive pushed my run back by an hour and a half. It's now half seven, my runs used to start at six. You know I like running when there's less people around." richard explains, the same explinaion he gives every morning.

"but baaabbbee, youre gonna be missing out on some crucial cuddle times, even better - named cuddles" taron complains.

"we have perfectly good blankets T, the sooner you let me leave the sooner i'll be back." richard says as he manages to get out of tarons grip and swivel his legs off of the bed. He stands up to go to the drawers and get his clothes. however as soon as he stands up he ends back up on the bed again.

"whats up?" taron asks, confused at his sudden change. 

"ya know, i might skip my run this morning."he says as he rolls back onto his side to cuddle back into his boyfriend.

"What, why?"taron asks in utter confusion.

"why are you complaining that im staying here to have cuddles for longer. If you really want me to i suppose i can leave?" richard says teasingly.

"no, no of course i want you to stay. I'm just confused, you never miss a run, never in the three years of us being together." taron explains

"I just, decided to maybe have a bit of a change of pace. Had a hard week of work ya know."

"right im not buying it. What's the real reason?"

richard sighs into tarons neck as he knows hes not going to drop it.

"My hips hurt too much" he mumbles into tarons neck

"aaaawwweee my babbyyyyy. fucked so well that you cant go for your run." taron says with a laugh.

"shut uuuppp. just drop it and enjoy your cuddles." richard grumbles as he pulls the covers back over them.


End file.
